


【all花】唤醒

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 一个有点奇怪的机器人au。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【all花】唤醒

Alex Saverin和Lex Luthor是生意上的竞争对手，Lex有着深厚的家族背景，本人还是一个绝顶聪明的天才科学家，Alex十分忌惮他。

Lex收到了来自军方的机密订单，制作军用高性能仿生人。Lex开始着手研究，他变成了皮格马利翁，在日复一日的钻研和打磨中爱上了自己亲手雕凿的作品。他不再忍心用坚硬冰冷的金属外壳把自己最满意的作品塑造成装载尖刀和炮弹的杀戮机器，他赋予了自己的作品以情感、智能，还有与人类肖似的外壳。

在Lex因为自己的创造而如痴如狂时，Alex无意中发现了Lex隐瞒的秘密。原来Lex是一个疯子，他亲手杀死了自己的父亲，伪造了父亲被害的假象，从被他谋害的死人手中继承了庞大的商业帝国。

这是一个扳倒Lex的绝佳机会，Alex毫不犹豫地抓住了它。他联系了自己在FBI的朋友，在确凿的证据面前，抓捕异常顺利，多方出动截获了Lex，DA迅速到场，宣布将以谋杀罪公诉Lex。

在Lex束手就擒的同时，Alex破解了Lex的重重防护，侵入了Luthor大宅的地下实验室。在这里，他看到了安睡在透明防护罩中、等待被唤醒的仿生人。

Alex情不自禁伸出手，隔着玻璃抚摸这具伟大的半成品。智能系统发出警告，要求Alex输入自己的名字，才能完成仿生人的唤醒。

Alex下意识说出了自己的名字：Alexander。

这一刻，奇迹发生了，保护着玫瑰的玻璃罩缓缓开启，沉睡的王子从美梦中苏醒，睁开了紧闭的眼睛。

*

Mark是在哈佛的犹太新生会上遇到Eduardo的。比他大一届的经济系学长温柔亲切，笑起来眉眼弯弯，像是从少女漫画中走出来的校草男主角。

他和Mark很快成为了好朋友。

在相处中，Mark发现Eduardo的脾气好到过分，他总是亲和包容，极富耐心，不管Mark在约定的见面时间迟到多久都不会生气。

Mark享受这种被全方位宠爱的感觉。他是个孤僻冷傲的天才，少年怀才的愤世嫉俗在他身上体现得淋漓尽致，他渴望成功，希望引起他人的关注，梦想着改变世界。

而Eduardo，这样一个优秀而英俊的上流社会宠儿，心甘情愿供他驱使，为Mark跑前跑后，关心他的饮食和健康，倾慕并且珍爱他的才华，这一切都让Mark的虚荣心得到了极大的满足。

更别提Eduardo还是个完美的朋友：他从不抱怨，从不索取，对Mark的容忍度比Mark的妈妈还要高。他总是满怀喜爱地注视着Mark，好像自己的好朋友还是个孩子，以近乎溺爱的方式对待他，毫无保留地付出着。

同宿舍的Chris暗示过Mark这样的关系并不健康，他怀疑Eduardo有着某种心理缺陷，或者是近乎强迫症的讨好型人格，因为他对待Mark是如此小心翼翼，好像Eduardo在这之前从来没有过朋友，

Mark不以为然。他喜欢Eduardo为自己做的一切，不论是每天打包带来的、他喜欢的口味的三明治，还是凌晨三点穿越深夜为他而来、在玻璃窗上写下公式的身影，Mark都极为受用。

Facemash上线之后，一切的发展好像都变得失控了起来。Mark在Winklevoss兄弟的启发下想出了一个绝妙的点子，并且第一时间决定要把它告知自己最好的朋友。在一个寒冷的波士顿冬夜，他找到派对上的Eduardo，提出了自己粗糙的规划：我七你三，我们共享这个未命名项目的知识产权。

Eduardo爽快地答应了。他用自己的零花钱，当作对the Facebook的第一笔投资。

the Facebook很快风靡哈佛，成为了学生们最爱的社交网络。原本在人群中毫不起眼的Mark也因它受到了更多瞩目，开始初尝到

成功的滋味。在比尔盖茨的讲座上，甚至有女孩主动向Mark与Eduardo搭讪。之后，Mark在卫生间里享受了一次女孩给他做的口活，听着一墙之隔的Eduardo传出的暧昧声音，喘息着射了出来。

短短的一个学期，the Facebook已经从东海岸的常春藤名校中流行到了斯坦福和加州理工。这个夏天，Mark做了一个决定，他要辍学前往硅谷，把自己的宿舍项目打造成真正的商业帝国。

Eduardo全力支持Mark的决定，把自己的所有积蓄投入了这个项目里。

那晚与Eduardo差点上了三垒的亚裔女孩Christy介绍Mark认识了自己的朋友Sean，Mark立刻崇拜上了Sean的才思敏捷和放浪不羁，但是Eduardo却一反常态，对Sean表现出了十足的挑剔和不礼貌。

这让Mark十分费解。在他印象中，Eduardo一直是一个完美绅士的模板，对任何人都笑脸相迎，这是他第一次见到Eduardo表现出这么情绪化的一面：Sean的出现，简直就像打开了Eduardo隐藏的情感宣泄的开关。

事态的发展逐渐超乎了所有人的预料，在Sean的提议下改名为Facebook的网站跌跌撞撞地下了海，在风暴中迅速成长为一艘巨轮。Eduardo是初具规模的创业公司的CFO，但他却没有与伙伴们一起来到加州。大四的时候，Eduardo前往纽约，在自己大哥的公司里实习。

Mark很反感Eduardo的大哥Alex。他隐约察觉到，Eduardo与Alex有某种超乎手足之情以上的隐秘情感。Mark并不愿意去探究朋友的隐私，但是还在哈佛的时候，Eduardo就会每天至少给Alex打一小时以上的电话，事无巨细讲述自己的饮食、生活、学习和心情。他有时躺在Mark的床上，和Alex打电话打到没完没了，Mark听着他软糯的、似乎是在跟哥哥撒娇的声音，就会前所未有的烦躁。

Mark当然见过Alex，英俊成熟的巴西裔男人搂着Eduardo的肩膀，带着上流社会的冷淡与傲慢，居高临下地瞥了Mark一眼，连伸手和Mark礼节性交握的意思都没有。这让Mark非常不爽——这份不爽不是来自Alex对Mark轻慢的态度，而是来自Alex这个人的存在本身。他对Eduardo的控制欲和占有欲，让Mark如临大敌。

而现在，Eduardo去了纽约，日日夜夜和他的大哥待在一起。Mark只要一想到这一点，就感觉自己的心被怒火和嫉妒烧灼得冒泡。他要求Eduardo立刻来加州，他需要得到Eduardo全部的注意力。

Eduardo如约前来了，但是Mark却忘了去机场接他。气候宜人的加州罕见地下起了大雨，Eduardo被淋得湿透。他在自己花钱租赁的别墅里看到了自己最不喜欢的Sean，被忽视、被撇下、被排除在外的愤怒和委屈让他在门廊和Mark大吵一架。

Mark对他说“我需要你在这里”，这已经是他能做出的最大限度的低头，但是Eduardo完全没有理会到他的词意。他揪着Sean不放，抗议他参与Facebook的业务。Mark冷冰冰地告诉他，你被落下了。

在Eduardo在纽约，与他的大哥待在一起的时候，Facebook以惊人的速度成长着。用户数量每天以几何倍数增长，全美的高校都已经成为Facebook的囊中之物。在这发展的关键时刻，Eduardo却不在这里。他抛下Mark，选择待在哥哥的身边，还声嘶力竭地指责Mark不给他半点注意力。

是你不注意我。Mark决绝地想。

他没有留下Eduardo，任凭他像来时那样走回大雨里。第二天，Sean带着Mark去见了天使投资人Peter Thiel，对方承诺付出五十万的投资，但是却疑惑地抛出问题：谁是Eduardo？

Mark的嘴角紧紧地抿起来。

接下来发生的事情令人尴尬，Mark发现Facebook的账户被冻结了，是Eduardo干的。在那个瞬间，Mark觉得自己身上的血液都变凉了。他从银行走出来，突如其来地做了一个决定，要把Eduardo剥离自己的事业。

将Eduardo剔除出局没有想象得那么难。Eduardo对Mark毫无防备，甚至在电话里因为自己的一时冲动冻结账户的行为向Mark道歉。

但是Mark不会给他第二次犯错的机会了：他不容许第二次失败，所以Eduardo必须离开。

猎物跳入了陷阱，猎人开始收网。Eduardo的股份被稀释到几乎可以忽略不计，这简直是一场羞辱。Mark像个等待恶作剧被发现的孩子那样，既愧疚不安又兴奋难耐地期盼着。

百万会员之夜，受邀来到Facebook新总部的Eduardo终于知晓了自己的命运。

Mark戴着耳机，像是要逃避这一切一样沉浸在自己的世界里。Eduardo叫着他的名字走过来，把他的电脑摔成了两半。

在Eduardo排山倒海似的情绪发泄下，Mark什么辩解或是控诉都说不出来。他没见到过Eduardo如此失控和不理智的一面：如果加州雨夜那晚是巨浪，那此刻的Eduardo表现出的就是海啸。Mark以为自己已经做出了足够的心理预期，但事实上，他在Eduardo面前溃不成军。

Eduardo放话要起诉他，还差点揍了Sean，然后潇洒离开了。电子屏幕上的数据刷新了一遍，会员人数突破了百万，所有人站起来欢呼，Mark坐在欢闹的人群中，孤独落寞地像是坐在废墟里。

在这一刻，他开始感到自己在失去Eduardo了。

不久之后，Eduardo和Winklevoss兄弟分别以商业欺诈和创意剽窃为理由起诉了Mark，把刚刚起步的Facebook拖入了两场诉讼的泥沼里。

Eduardo在双胞胎与Mark的质证中充当证人，做出了明显有利于Mark的证词。但是在自己与Mark的讼桌上，他转过椅背，态度明确地表现出了对Mark的抗拒。在他的口中Mark与他的友谊变成了一场骗局，好像从头到尾都是Mark精心谋划的利用和欺骗。

Mark承受不了这样的指责。他可以对Eduardo做出绝情的剥离，但却接受不了Eduardo对他的一句指责。他反唇相讥，嘲讽Eduardo对Facebook的付出只值一万九千美元，用刺伤对方的方式假装自己没有千疮百孔。

在伤害对方这件事上，两个人都天赋异禀。他们像一对决斗的骑士，把言语当做利剑，让对方鲜血淋漓。

在一场质证上，Eduardo缺席了。他座椅空空，Mark转过身，百无聊赖地望着窗外。

加州又在下雨。

天空变成了阴翳的灰色，缠绵的雨水淅淅沥沥，在透明玻璃上划出一道道水迹。Mark出神地望着窗外，不知怎么又想起加州的上一次下雨。

Eduardo冒雨前来，Mark忘了去机场接他。他们争吵，互相指责，不欢而散，Eduardo冻结了账户，Mark决定把他踢出去。如果这是一场蝴蝶挥动翅膀引起的飓风，那么那个雨夜，也许就是一切的起点。

“下雨了。”Mark毫无预兆地开口。

“我能得到你的注意力吗？”律师不满地开口。

“No.”Mark说。

他望着屋外淋漓的雨幕，望着窗玻璃上蜿蜒的水迹，终于意识到所有的一切都已经无法挽回了：那些未曾出口的情意，成了被暴雨冲刷殆尽的灰土。

*

Eduardo再没出现过。一个星期后，他的律师Gretchen叫停了质证，因为她无法联系上自己的雇主。

Eduardo失踪了。

Mark侵入了所有他能找得到的摄像头，来寻觅Eduardo的蛛丝马迹。与Mark决裂后，Eduardo也并未返回哈佛，而是留在了纽约，与自己的大哥待在一起。Mark打电话给Alex追问Eduardo的下落，却被对方干脆利落地拉黑。

这不正常。Mark咬着指甲想，以Alex对Eduardo的保护程度，他不可能不关心自己弟弟的下落。要么就是Alex知道Eduardo的踪迹，要么就是Eduardo并未失踪，只是不愿意联系自己。

不论是哪种可能，Alex都是Mark寻找Eduardo的突破口。

他不愿意相信Eduardo要彻底与自己一刀了断，因为他们之间尚且亏欠一个体面的告别。Mark可以给Eduardo金钱还有股份，但他不能接受Eduardo就这样不告而别。

Mark开始利用科技9严密监视Alex。他骇入了Alex的电脑，破解了其中的所有机密，而后，他有了一个惊人的发现。

Eduardo不是人类，他是一个高智能仿生人——他的所有举动、情绪和思想，都被记录在Alex的电脑里。他是一件附属品，一个被Alex珍藏赏玩的电子宠物。

Mark震惊地面对着这一切。在Eduardo身上所有的不合理之处，好像都有了解释：Facebook上线时，Eduardo低声呢喃的“你不知道这对Alex来说意味着什么”；他无法接受Mark的要求来到加州，因为Alex命令他待在纽约；打官司的时候，Eduardo心灰意冷地背过身去，说“我哥哥再也不会看我一眼了”。

他存在的意义，就是为了满足Alex的指令。“兄长”的名义只是一层虚假的外壳，Alex其实是Eduardo的主人。一个开明的主人可以允许宠物有一部分自己的生活，交往一些朋友，做一些小打小闹的生意，却不允许他所做的一切脱离自己的控制。

Eduardo的运行日志已经终止了，停留在他失踪的那一天。

巨大的信息量让Mark引以为傲的大脑几乎过载，他难以置信自己寻求到的一切，但在潜意识中，Mark仍然相信这就是事实。他连夜订下机票飞往纽约，想要堵住Alex Saverin，讨要Eduardo的下落，结果是被对方的保镖“客气”地拦在门外。

Mark坐在台阶上，准备不眠不休地蹲守。Eduardo“停止运行”了，Mark不敢去细想这其中代表着什么。

他收到了一封匿名邮件，上面写着一个地址。Mark打算反追踪对方的IP，邮件却阅后即焚了。

Mark赶往那个地址。

在一个暮色蒙蒙的纽约傍晚，Mark抵达了那个地方。这是一个军方的秘密废弃物处理场，管理严格，有正规士兵在这里驻扎把守。Mark不知道怎么混进去，但是有人出乎意料地向他伸出了援手，声称是来自Alex的帮助。

岗位交接时，Mark潜在集装车里混进了基地。拆解的导弹、坠毁的火箭、未引爆的武器，它们都堆积在这里。这些造价高昂的金属垃圾，堆放在无人知道的角落里，在氧气与水分的侵蚀下，慢慢地腐烂生锈。

Mark在这里找到了Eduardo。

准确来说，是Eduardo的一部分躯体——“他”躺在一堆难以辨别原貌的废弃物中，和它们融为一体，仿佛也成了一块不再有生命的废品。

任何语言都无法形容这幕景象带给Mark的巨大冲击。他跪在地上，坚硬的铁片把他的膝盖磨得鲜血淋漓。没有挖掘的工具，Mark就用自己握剑和敲打键盘的手指，把“Eduardo”挖了出来。

“Eduardo”在他怀里，对Mark的呼唤和祈求没有做出任何反应。他像是出土于米洛斯的爱神雕像，那样冰冷、残缺又漂亮。Mark无法接受这一切，他眼眶通红，摸索着“Eduardo”的身体各处——也许有一处隐秘的开关，一句复杂的咒语，能将他从沉睡中唤醒，让他重新睁开眼睛。

Alex悄无声息地出现在Mark身后，满怀怜悯地看着这一切。

“是你干的。”Mark声音沙哑地指责Eduardo名义上的兄长，“你杀了他。”

“我没有。”Alex冷淡地说，“我只是和军方做了笔交易。他们想要Eduardo，于是我把他送给他们了。”“你干了什么！”Mark嘶吼着，“你怎么可以这样做？！”

“我当然可以。”Alex说，“因为他属于我，所以我可以自由支配他，用他去交换更大的利益。现在，我是军方的指定供应商了，五角大楼每年能给我上千亿的订单，这些是他和你一起做的那个过家家游戏给不了的。”

Mark不愿意和他争辩了。他粗重地呼吸着，茫然地跪坐在陌生的废弃场里。残阳如血，目之所及的一切都是那么诡谲奇异，令人伤感。

Alex向Mark伸出手。Mark抬起头，看到Alex的手掌中有一枚芯片。

“我知道自己在做错事。”Alex平静地说，“所以我复制了他所有的存储记忆，它们都在这里。我不确定这个东西会不会带回原本的那个Eduardo，但你可以试试，将他重新唤醒。”

“你为什么不自己来？”Mark抬头问到。

Alex没有说话。

几天之前的纽约，也是这样一个傍晚，Alex早早回家，抱住雀跃着向他扑过来的Eduardo，颤抖地吻了吻他的头发。

“Dudu愿意帮我做一件事吗？”他当时捧着Eduardo的脸，轻声地询问他。“当然，”Eduardo说，“我的一切都是Alexander的。”

“如果我不是你的Alexander呢？”Alex说，“如果我只是一个冒名顶替者，或者凑巧，你真正的主人也叫Alexander，而我只是恰好和他重名，然后从他那里偷走了你呢？”

“可是是你唤醒了我，”Eduardo说，“你就是我唯一的那个Alexander。我会为你做任何事。”

Alex长长地呼了一口气。

“我想让你睡一会儿，”他的手指轻轻按在Eduardo耳后，“你可能会做一个很长，很长的梦。等你醒来之后，也许你会记得我，但你更有可能会忘了我——Dudu，我爱过你，你是个好孩子，尽管我知道，你并不爱我，你对我只有盲目的忠诚。这份忠诚会伤害你，因为我对你的爱，远没有你给我的忠诚那么多。”

Alex的手指触碰下去。“Eduardo”倒在了他怀里。

一小时后，“Eduardo”的躯壳被拆解，分装入不同的集装箱，秘密送往军方实验室。而“Eduardo”的智能芯片，由Alex亲自送到了一位将军手上。

那枚小小的硅质芯片，会成为Alex黄金的王冠。

*

得到了Eduardo的芯片备份后，Mark组建了一支团队，囊括了生物、医学、机械和计算机等各个领域的专家学者，所有人都签署了保密协议，由Alex出资，共同“复生”Eduardo。

Alex是背后的金主，但他从未出现在实验室。他承受不住那份痛苦，看着“Eduardo”像个真正的机器人那样，开肠破肚的躯体摆放在实验台上，露出里面的机械骨骼、红蓝电线和金属芯片组。

他拒绝接受这份负罪感，接受自己为了成功而牺牲掉“弟弟”的事实。Mark知道Alex在想什么，因为他差一点也这样做了。在关于Eduardo的事上，Mark也一样罪无可恕。

但是Mark坚持了下来，亲自参与了“Eduardo”躯体的复原和智能框架的重建。他凭借自己惊人的记忆力，完美复制了Eduardo的一举一动、言谈举止和喜好怪癖，把它们转译成代码，压缩进小小的芯片中。

残留的原始数据要求设置一个【唤醒词】，从而真正将这具“躯体”唤醒。“Eduardo”的上一个唤醒词是【Alexander】——Lex Luthor的全名，他的第一个缔造者，赋予Eduardo第一次生命的皮格马利翁。

团队中的人建议Mark可以将唤醒词设置为【Mark】，因为他做出了最大的贡献，付出了最大的辛劳。

但是Mark拒绝了。

“我希望他的唤醒词是【Eduardo】。”Mark说，“我不需要他把我当作主人，听从我的命令；我只希望他是他自己，他就是Eduardo，他是自由的，他属于自己，也听命于他自己。”

一切准备就绪，数据开始上传。Mark站在实验台边，看上去面无表情，实际上紧张到双手都捏在一起。

“Eduardo”躺在实验台上。除去那些连接着他身体的怪异的各种线路，他看上去就是一个正在沉睡的男孩，像是在等待一个真爱之吻让他从沉眠中苏醒。

可是没人知道醒来的会是什么：也许是一个无法运行的错误代码，也许是截然不同的另一个仿生生命，也许是所有人都在期盼的那个这具躯体的原本那个灵魂。

没有准确答案。

“Eduardo。”Mark轻声说。

实验台上的人睁开了眼睛。视野调整、色觉校正、瞳距对准。

他转过头来。

“嗨，Mark。”Eduardo说。

FIN.


End file.
